


Bring more knives

by Telijahr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Stabbing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telijahr/pseuds/Telijahr
Summary: inside the final moments of Frank Iero.





	

Frank rolled onto his back and looked at the grey clouds coating the Jersey sky. A sight that brought back memories of falling off of playgrounds and feeling the cold run through your legs as another wave of pain came slightly worse than the last.

Frank coughed again and almost choked on the blood that had been drawn into his mouth that left the familiar iron sweet taste. The red bled into the snow from the cavity in his abdomen like a river into the ocean.

Frank thought of Gerard's beautiful smile, and how his nose would scrunch up when he smiled really hard, he thought of their first date and how they had gone to the beach and ate ice-cream, then frank had to give Gerard his because it had fallen out of the cone.

Franks lips started chapping, and turning bruised purple underneath the dried blood. He spasms in the cold trying to keep himself warm and curled in on himself with the pain.

Frank thought about how cute Gerard probably is right now, sitting in his batman pajama pants, with a cup of coffee next to him at his drawing table.

He thought about how frank and Gerard had egged the woman down the street who had told them they would burn in hell, and how they had hidden in a bush outside her house after that.

Frank knew it was a bad idea to go out alone at night in Jersey, but he needed some fresh air. He won’t make that mistake again.

Frank remembers when he had kissed Gerard for the first time, after going to watch the sunset.

He remembers afterward, how Gerard had turned pink like the scene behind him and how Gerard was as beautiful than that sunset.

Frank remembers how the grass felt as it dampened his shirt when he and Gerard laid under the stars.

Frank can remember the first time he met Gerard’s parents, and how scared he was.

He remembers how Gerard calmed him down and picked his outfit out for him and how he really had nothing to worry about.

He remembers how Gerard's mom made them take awkward pictures for her photo album.

Waves of pain just crash through him and he’s sobbing into the snow next to him in the dark alleyway. He is dying and he knows it, but he doesn’t want to die. Nobody wants to die.

It's not fair, he was going to move to New York with Gerard in December, and they were going to adopt tiny ugly dogs.

Why me? He thinks

"Why?" He whispers through his sobs.

Frank remembers how the blade was sharp and strong as it was plunged into his skin and tore through his muscles and he screamed from the pain, but there was nobody. Nobody cared enough to come help frank out of that dark alleyway and now he is bleeding out.

Frank remembers when he first took pills in his friends bedroom.

Frank remembers how the pills only helped for a little while and then he needed them.

He remembers the high followed by the low.

Frank remembers confessing to his mom and getting himself help.

Frank is trying to keep his eyes open dear god he’s trying, but they are just too heavy. He feels like he is in a drunken haze and the world is spinning. His heavy eyelids are slipping against his will, and no matter how hard he tries he can’t keep them open.

Frank is a mess, he is shaking and crying, blood has soaked through all of his clothes and he is looking up hoping somebody will save him.

His head feels like theres an ice pick in his ear and his stomach isn’t much better.

He cries out “please, somebody help me, anybody” “Please help”

His voice breaks and he spasms more violently coughing and shuddering.

He is so tired, just a little rest and he will be okay,

all pain subsides as he closes his eyes.


End file.
